


A Debt Repaid - Lust

by Keybearer13



Series: A Debt Repaid [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybearer13/pseuds/Keybearer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the blight ends, the Warden travels to Val Royeaux to find a bit of peace. While there, he comes across a desire demon that has a strange deal to make.<br/>In the spirit of Dragon Age's choice mechanic, this is just one of several routes. The route taken in this particular work is that of lust. Specifically lustful ambitions of the weight gain variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Morning in Val Royeaux

**Author's Note:**

> The Warden used is my Warden, an elf of the circle of magi named Míran. This story will, thus, have elements based on the choices I made in the game.

I woke with a start, my clothes clinging to my body from the sweat. The nightmare still fresh in my mind, I sat up. I looked down at myself, muscles visible through the moist clothing. I shrugged it off, patting my shirt on my forehead. Oró, my dog, perked up at my waking. I made a motion with my hand, soothing him with a few words. He cocked his head, worried, but dropped it back onto his front paws all the same, eyeing me suspiciously. I stood up and walked over to the window overlooking Val Royeaux, where I had been staying for the past few months, as the sun rose. My mind kept replaying the scene I had just relived over and over, as if all the blood was still fresh, all the pain still right there. I touched my stomach and felt the familiar scarring I had received during the Blight, finding it oddly reassuring. As I watched the sun rise over the beautiful cityscape, I thought of my child briefly. It was odd to think that I had a child, though, for I had never dreamed it would happen. As much as I liked Morrigan, she was never my type. Thinking that we had a child...

I shook my head, daring not to go down that road. What mattered was that I still lived, thank the Maker, and the Blight was over and I had a moment to relax. Oró yawned loudly, and I looked back at him. He looked at me with those intelligent eyes of his, and I saw sympathy. He knew what was going on in my head. I chuckled and looked back out the window. The room I was renting while I was here was fairly high up, so I had a perfect view at all hours. I stood there for a while longer, reveling in the joy of morning. Before long the sun was completely up and noise carried up from the city streets, indicative of the start of the city’s day. The voices were indistinguishable, but the sounds of workers and the smells of the bakery were enough to wake anybody up.

I went over to my wardrobe to find clothes for the day. Fully confident in my magical abilities, I chose I thin commoner garb, the better to blend in with. I also grabbed my favorite dagger from the nightstand, fastening it to my side. Even if nobody was actively trying to kill me, it would be better to have some kind of blade with me. Finally, I grabbed as much money as I may need for breakfast before setting out. Oró lifted his head and whimpered. “It’s okay, boy,” I said, “I’ll be back soon. I’ll bring you some meat.” Content with the answer, he barked.

As I left, a man raced past me. “Watch it, knife-ears!” he shouted at me, rather rudely. I was, of course, rather used to the abuse. But it seemed to be a bit worse since I had stopped dressing like a Grey Warden. An elven man looked at me, empathy in his eyes. He nodded at me before continuing down the street.

Unfazed, I walked to the bakery not far from my temporary quarters. The bread was cheap, but it was good. I knew the baker, Leila, well, for she had become a good friend in the past few months. I got bread from her every morning, and we often spoke. She talked about her son, who often rolled his eyes from the oven as he shuffled bread around. I talked about my life in Ferelden. Unfortunately, I had yet to reveal my true identity, so I felt as if it was all a sham. She knew me only as Dàhl, an elf who had come to Orlais to escape the Blight. Of course, I did not only tell her lies. I merely bent the truth a bit, but I still told her what my life had been like. I spoke to her of growing up in the alienage of Denerim. I did not mention, however, that I had been taken by the Circle at a young age, and then recruited by the Wardens soon after becoming a mage. I swore to myself that before I left Val Royeaux, I would tell her the whole truth. She would simply love the stories I could tell, I’m sure.

I was in a pleasant mood, eager for the morning conversation between Leila and I. As I opened the door, though, I noted that something felt amiss. Leila and her son, Damien, were both indeed there. Leila’s smiling face greeted me as I came in, but still I was uneasy. “Good morning, Dàhl!” Leila said cheerily. “The Usual?” she asked. I nodded as I scanned the simple shop for anything that may have been amiss. Not seeing anything, I glanced back at Damien, who was staring at me, his dark blue eyes boring into me. Suddenly very aware of what the problem was, I played along as if there was nothing amiss.

“How are you this morning, Leila?” I asked. “You’re looking absolutely lovely.”

She laughed, a sound that could have cured the worst of plagues. “You are too kind, my friend,” she said in a thick Orlesian accent. “We have some extra bread this morning, would you like an extra piece?” She offered it to me along with my regular order. “Damien overestimated how much we would need, it seems.”

My eyes snapped to him again, and I said cautiously, “Really? Doesn’t seem like you, Damien.” I handed Leila the money I owed her, plus a little bit. “It shan’t go to waste, though.” Damien smirked a bit before looking away, focusing again on baking. “Do you have change, my dear? I’m afraid all I have is a crown today.”

“Oh!” She said, “Not to worry, I think we have enough to break that up in the back. I’ll go get it for you.” She left without a second look.

As soon as she was out of earshot, I hissed at Damien, “Speak demon.”

The demon inhabiting Damien’s body let out a laugh. “You’re a smart one, Warden. Though I wasn’t exactly being subtle.” The spirit cricked its neck. “You have no need for the blade at your belt, for I am here with a business offer.”

I looked at the beast quizzically. “Business?” I asked, “What business would any demon have with me?”

The beast raised an eyebrow slightly. “Oh, trust me I am aware of your feelings towards my kind. But I am merely repaying a debt, you see.”

“A debt?”

“Yes,” the creature muttered, “It seems I am in the unfortunate position of owing you, Warden. But we will speak of this later. I will let the boy regain consciousness in a minute, when his mother returns. But meet me tonight in the alley behind the bakery to discuss things further.”

The demon was gone as quickly as it had come. Leila returned to the front soon after, as well. “Here you are, my dear.” She said happily.

I smiled at her. “Thank you, friend. Now I must be going. My dog gets ever so grumpy when I don’t bring him breakfast.” We both laughed at that, though mine was a bit forced. I left the marketplace without buying the meat for Oró, for I was far too distracted.


	2. Dealing With Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Míran meets with the demon.

I returned that night, as bid. I was uneasy about the whole thing, and I had spent the whole day trying to discern how this demon could owe me anything. Nothing I had done in my life could possibly account for it. I mean, I killed demons quite proactively. Regardless, I would at least try to get the demon out of the poor boy.

The alley was dark, with soft glow emanating from a few of the buildings. There was a fountain trickling faintly near the baker’s house, which was somehow soothing. The demon stood with its arms crossed by the back door to the bakery, a playful smile on its lips. “So you came,” it said, “I’m honestly a little surprised. I would have assumed that a mage would distrust a demon. Especially a mage with the Wardens.” It uncrossed its arms and walked closer to me. “Might I ask what made you come?”

I looked at the beast with disdain. “You could call it curiosity, I suppose. I can’t recall any reason that a demon would owe me anything. Besides, if it turns out that you’re a threat, I can easily handle you. I killed an archdemon after all.” I crossed my arms. “Now answer me this. What is it that you owe me for?”

It smiled, which filled me with revulsion. “You may recall the... incident that you dealt with at the tower of the Circle of Magi in Ferelden during the Blight?” When I nodded it continued, “There was a certain sloth demon that imprisoned you and your companions in the Fade for a time. Do you recall?”

I shivered. “How could I forget? When I refused to believe the dream, I was forced to kill Duncan. Not to mention I was forced to rouse my friends from their happiness as well. What of it?”

“Who do you suppose was responsible for the pleasant dreams?” It asked. “The sloth demon perhaps?”

I shifted uneasily. “I suppose that was what I assumed at the time. Are you saying it was you who formed those illusions?”

The being nodded and said, “Sloth demons may be able to control their domain in the fade, but digging down deep to discern the desires of mortals is the sphere of desire demons.” It began pacing. “I had made a certain... contract with that particular sloth for the purposes of your imprisonment. I would feed on the desires you were living out, and he would feed on the lethargy you practiced by shying away from your duties. It was to be a mutually beneficial agreement.” It stopped pacing. “However, the sloth locked me out of his realm as soon as I had finished my work. I would have been all too happy to kill him for breaking the terms of our arrangement, but I was unfortunately unable to reach him. He had made several deals with several demons, as you discovered upon attempting to make your way to him in the Fade.”

I thought for a moment. “So killing the sloth avenged the wrong he had done you?” I put together finally. “This is why you feel you owe me?”

The spirit nodded curtly, a sour look on its face. “As such, I have come to offer you a reward for your actions. I thought that after the Blight would be a good time to approach you.”

I considered for a second. “What of Damien? How did you come to possess him?” I asked.

The creature smirked. “He has such desire in him, but he is unable to fulfill them. As such, it was easy to take him, though he is not a mage. Worry not, dear Warden. I shall release him after we have made our deal. What happens to him, though, is entirely up to you.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, narrowing my eyes.

It laughed, something that would have been nice to hear had the demon not possessed the boy. “I only mean that you have a choice for your reward. He may be part of that, if you so choose.” It opened its arms wide, a gesture of welcome. “Tell me, Warden. What is it you desire? Be it love? Lust? Glory? Only name it and it shall be yours.”


	3. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miran makes a choice.

I looked at the demon before me. Hesitant to accept anything it had to offer. Still, though, the offer was tempting. “Anything?” I asked, uncertain.

It nodded and said, “Anything.” It smirked, seeing that I was at least considering the offer. I bit my lip, and as if sensing what I was about to ask, it added, “Even that which you most desire, my dear.”

My heart raced at the prospect. It was something I had never thought possible. I almost thought it impossible, given my background and status as a Warden. “You could make it possible?” I asked uncertainly. “I mean, I always thought it impossible given the fact that I’m an elf...”

The demon chuckled, “My dear, anything is possible with magic. What you speak of is merely an inconvenience. Part of the elaborate spell I could have you weave. For, of course, I hold no power of my own in this world. This much is obvious since the boy is not an Abomination.” It waved an arm as if showing me a point, then walked over to the fountain trickling nearby. “We can use this fountain as a receptacle for the spell. Of course, anyone would have access to it. But I doubt many people drink from it daily, as you would have to so that the spell may be maintained.”

I pondered its words for a moment. But the prospect of having my wildest desire fulfilled was too tempting, even for my willpower. “Will I have someone to help me?” I asked.

The demon turned back to me. “Of course,” it said, “Why do you think I chose this boy to inhabit in the first place?” It made a flourish of its hands.

I looked at Damien, suddenly very aware of him. He was rather muscular, with beautiful blue eyes and wavy brown hair. I had noticed that he was attractive before now, of course. But I didn’t tend to bother with anyone unless they showed explicit interest. “I don’t want anything being done to his will,” I said, “I only want his help if he wants to give it.”

The demon nodded and said, “He holds the exact same cravings that you do, Warden, and he has been interested in you since you arrived in Val Royeaux. But the boy’s desires shall not be altered, I assure you. I would not want to incur your wrath. Now if you are satisfied with our terms...” The beast walked over to me and handed me a list. “You will need some ingredients for the spell. I took the liberty of writing them down before you arrived.”

I looked the paper over, my stomach dropping at some of the ingredients. “Blood magic?” I asked, wary.

The demon raised an eyebrow. “Does that surprise you, Warden?”

I shook my head, “No, given what has to be done. But I suppose anything to do with blood magic would make anyone anxious.” I folded the note carefully and tucked it into a pocket. “If you wrote this out beforehand, does that mean you knew what I would choose?”

The demon laughed. “Of course not,” it said, “Not even a demon can tell the future, child. But I assumed that it would be most likely for you to choose this, so I wrote it down. My intuition, it seems, has not failed me.” It made a move towards the door. “Meet me here again tomorrow at the same time to perform the spell.” It then slipped inside, and the lights in the bakery went out.


	4. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Míran gathers ingredients for the spell. While out, he runs into an interesting woman.

I awoke the next morning later than usual. I threw on some clothes and chose to forego breakfast so that I might begin my search for the ingredients I would need. Oró was chewing on a leftover bone from the previous night. I took out some salted beef I had purchased the previous night and left it for him. I brought out the list and looked at the first few ingredients, which were all herbs. “Blood Lotus x2, Dragonthorn x3, Royal Elfroot x3, Arbor Blessing x1, Felandaris x1, Amrita Vein x2,” the list read under the herb section. Most of the herbs were rare, difficult to acquire. It would not be impossible in Val Royeaux, but I assumed it would not be easy. I decided to first visit an herbalist shop to see what they may have to offer. There was luckily one nearby at the top of a hill. It was quaint and smelled deeply of spice and dirt.

“May I help you, my child?” An elderly human asked from the counter. “I have many ingredients for potion-making and alchemy. What is it you are looking for today?” I told him the herbs I was searching for, and he eyed me suspiciously. “Some of those do not mix well together. I trust you intend to use them in different potions?”

I eyed him warily. “Of course, good sir,” I said as cordially as possible, “I’m no apprentice at the mixing of potions and tonics, I assure you.” This was the truth, of course. I had realized the dangerous mixture that the demon was to create, but I knew it would not attempt to kill me in such a manner, so I trusted it knew what it was doing. I smiled at the store owner as he gathered a few of the ingredients.

He finally handed me a bag with a few of the necessary things. “You’ll need to find the Felandaris, Blood Lotus, and Dragonthorn elsewhere, I’m afraid.”

I took the bag and handed him the necessary amount. “Thank you, good sir,” I said, “Might you be able to tell me where I may find them?”

The man thought for a moment. “I would assume that you may be able to find them in the less favorable parts of town. But going that far would not be pleasant.” He opened a book on the counter, a reference to several other vendors in Val Royeaux. His finger flew down the page as he looked for a name. “Ah, here it is,” he said finally, “Madame Michelle on the Rue d’Automne may be able to help you. She tends to deal with some riskier ingredients. The street is a short walk from here, but uphill.” He brought up a map of the city and showed me its location.

“Thank you very much!” I said as soon as I had memorized how to get there. I gave the man a wave and set off for my next destination.

I arrived a short half hour later, winded but determined. I went into the shop to the overwhelming stench of herbs. It was the equivalent of brown, with too many clashing smells creating something awful. I said a short spell to save myself from the uncomfortable odor, and the unappealing musk was soon gone. I made my way to the front to find an elven woman manning the counter. “What can I get for you? She asked gruffly, “We’re out of elfroot if that’s what you need.”

I smiled, “No, thank the Maker. I’m searching for Dragonthorn, Felandaris, and Blood Lotus.” I told her the amounts of each I needed.

She thought for a moment. “I have them. But they won’t come cheap,” she said finally, “Five crowns per plant.” Before I could say anything, she went to gather the herbs. While I waited, I counted out the money for her. When she returned, she hefted a bag onto the counter. She scooped the money into a box and pushed the bag to me. “Thanks for the business, and do remember me if you ever need any other rare plants.”

I thanked her politely before leaving. I looked down at the list, which had just a few ingredients remaining. “A spoonful of swine’s blood, a block of chocolate, a bottle of Rowan’s Rose, a spoonful of liquid lyrium,” the list read. Most of it would be simple to obtain, but the lyrium... I would have to expose my identity as a warden or a mage to obtain it. Unless, that is, I went to the black market. I chose to save that for last. I figured a general shop would have the chocolate and drink, so I went to a nearby grocer.  They indeed had what I needed, so I next went to a butcher for the blood. Knowing full well that asking for only the blood would be suspicious, so instead I asked for the bloodiest piece of swine flesh he could give me. I claimed it was for my dog, which was not a complete lie. He drained the blood into a vial for me to use as a sort of sauce later, salted it, and placed it in paper for transport. I thanked him kindly before turning to my final task. I set off for a shop I had noticed in my earlier travels, one meant for upper class mages. I took a deep breath before going inside.

The shop was spacious, with many magical staves and artifacts scattered on shelves and displays. There was only one other patron there, a beautiful woman who wore a flowing white robe with a headdress that had the appearance of horns. She smiled at me as I entered, then went back to examining the crystal she held. The store’s owner, a fat man hidden behind a mask, bellowed a welcome as I entered. I went up to the counter to speak with him. “I would like a small vial of liquid lyrium, please,” I asked politely.

He looked me up and down. “Certainly,” he said, “Do you have any proof that you are a Circle mage?”

I sighed, “Unfortunately I do not, for I lost the ring I was given upon completion of my Harrowing during the Blight.” I smiled uneasily, hoping he would accept it with no further questions.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you cannot purchase lyrium without proper identification as a mage,” he looked at me with pity, “I am sorry, sir, but if you cannot provide this I cannot sell it to you.”

“Don’t be daft, Sébastien,” the woman said from behind me. I turned to look at her and saw a glint in her eye. “He is obviously a Grey Warden. I can smell the taint from a mile away.”

My eyes grew wide, “How did you...” I began to ask, but she interrupted.

“Know? My darling, it’s obvious that you are the fabled Hero of Ferelden. The Warden that ended the Fifth Blight. You are an elven mage of proficient skill, that much is certain to any mage,” she set the crystal down gently, “But you also carry the taint, something only Wardens possess. It was not hard to guess who you were.”

I pondered that for a second. “I was hoping to remain unknown while I was in Orlais, but it seems you have discerned who I am,” I said, “Might I know who you are, since you obviously know me?”

She nodded, “My name is Vivienne, my dear. And though I may know what the people call you, I have never heard your name.”

I bowed, “My name is Míran, my lady.”

“Why don’t you have good manners, Warden,” she said, “I appreciate that.” She looked over to the shop owner. “What are you doing just standing there, foolish man, get him some lyrium.” The man scurried to his back rooms at her behest. “I swear,” she said as he left, “He wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between black and blood lotus if it weren’t for his patrons.” I chuckled at that. She brought her attention back to me. “Now, might I invite you to my home in the coming days? I shan’t tell anyone that the Hero of Ferelden is here, but I would speak to you if you like. I simply adore speaking with mages from other Circles. We always come up with such interesting new ideas.”

“I would be honored, my lady,” I said politely, “But unfortunately as soon as I get the lyrium I must go. I must get the meat I bought to my chambers. I’m afraid my dog won’t be happy if it spoils.”

Vivienne grinned, “Of course, my dear. Your mabari would likely tear out your throat if you made it go hungry.” She flourished her hand. “I have some events to attend anyway. I’ll send you a letter in a few days asking you to tea, then.”

I nodded once and said, “That would be lovely, lady Vivienne.” The shop owner then returned with the lyrium I had requested. I paid him what was due and picked up the vial carefully. “Thank you both,” I said, “And I shall see you in the days to come, madame.” Vivienne nodded at me as I left, and went back to browsing the shop.


	5. The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell is performed.

That night, in the alleyway behind the bakery, I arrived to find a woman gazing into the fountain. Damien stood nearby, watching the moon above. The woman turned as I approached, her long brown hair flowing behind her. “Good evening,” she said in a thick Orlesian accent.

I furrowed my brow. “Leila?” I asked, dumbstruck.

She laughed. “Not quite, Warden,” she said, “But close.”

My eyes darkened. “Why aren’t you manifesting in Damien, like before?” I asked solemnly.

Damien’s eyes flicked to me. “Because the demon needs me awake to do the spell,” he said. It was the first time he had spoken to me since the demon had appeared. “You can’t have expected me to be completely unaware of what I was getting into, did you?” He walked forward, standing quite close to me. “The demon has made me aware of what’s going on. And I have decided to participate of my own volition.”

I eyed him carefully. “And you’re sure the beast has done nothing to alter your will?” I asked.

The demon rolled its eyes. “Do you honestly think I would be so stupid? I told you I did not wish to make you angry, for fear of retribution. That holds true. I merely thought it pertinent to inform the boy before allowing him to make the decision for himself.” The demon came closer. “Did you bring the ingredients?”

I nodded, bringing out the pack that held everything that the list had told me to get. “It wasn’t easy to obtain the lyrium, however. I fear I’ve made a friend in an Orlesian mage.” I set the contents of my pack neatly on the ledge of the fountain. “She wants to have tea in the next few days.”

The demon seemed surprised. “This mage... was she of a dark complexion, with a horned headdress?” It asked. When I simply nodded it laughed. “Ah, Vivienne. It was quite fortuitous that you should make her acquaintance. She will surely be an aid to your path, Warden.” Without pausing to answer the questions on my lips, the demon took up the ingredients one by one. It carefully chose which ingredients to put in at which times. The herbs, of course, went in first. By the time they were all in the fountain, it looked like a dirty stew of vegetables. The demon next poured in the swine’s blood and the drink. It unwrapped the chocolate before snapping in two. It handed one piece to me and the other to Damien. “Take a bite and then throw it in,” the demon commanded. We did so, but still the concoction just appeared a dirty mess. The demon picked up the small vial of lyrium and offered it to me. “The next part I will be unable to do,” it explained, “Speak your will to the bottle and poor it into the water. Repeat these words.” It then proceeded to say a string of barely coherent words in some ancient and forgotten tongue. As I repeated them, the phrase felt wrong in my mouth somehow, as if my very being was fighting against me. As soon as I finished, the lyrium turned a darker blue than it had been, and I poured it into the mixture.

The entire pool began to shine with a pale blue light before catching fire. The flames were a deep blue and emanated magic. Soon enough, though, the heat died and all that remained was the cool, clean water of the spring. “The ingredients are gone!” I exclaimed.

The demon nodded. “As they should be,” it said calmly. It turned to me. “Now only one thing remains: you must give the spell a single drop of your blood.”

I looked at it quizzically. “A single drop?” I asked, “Doesn’t blood magic usually take more than that?”

It smiled. “You are correct. But for this particular spell, only a drop is needed... though I must warn you what this part will do.” When I said nothing, it continued. “This spell was only partially to aid you in the realization of your desires. The other part, the one that requires your blood, is meant to remove the taint from your body.”

My eyes widened. “What?!?” I almost yelled, “But without the taint...”

“You will no longer be a true Warden, I know,” it said, “But it is necessary for the deal to come to true fruition. For if you carry the taint, you will not live very long.”

I considered this for a moment. “Then I’ll do it,” I said finally, “I’ve come this far and I’m not about to quit now.” Without another word I drew my dagger and put the point to my finger, which bled easily. I allowed a single drop to fall before healing myself with magic. The pain that followed was nearly as bad as my Joining. It left me on the ground, writhing in pain. When I finally recovered enough to sit up, I said in a hoarse whisper, “I suppose it didn’t want to leave without a fight.”

Damien rushed over to me and offered me a sturdy arm. I thanked him briefly as he helped me up. “Now,” the demon said, “you must both drink.”

Damien brought me over to the font, and we dipped a single cup that had been brought from the bakery into the water. I brought it to my lips first, its coolness soothing my raw throat. It tasted of sweetness, of comfort, of home. I gave the cup to Damien and he drank as well. After he finished, he put the cup down. “That was delicious,” he said, “How odd for water to taste so.”

“Be careful to guard the secret of this place, Warden,” it said softly, “It will bring plenty to any that drink from it. But fear not, for you two will be the primary benefactors of its effects.” It fell silent. “Now our deal is done for now, and I shall return to the Fade. Should you need me again, I shall know.” It smiled eerily at us and said, “May your desires bring you joy.” In an instant it was gone, and Leila collapsed onto the ground. The two of us helped her to her bed before bidding each other a good night, and promising to speak on the morrow.


End file.
